Forum:2019-06-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Argadi (talk) 01:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Or it’s a different angle on the usual trope that spark can’t just say “I created you to serve me!” and expect it to happen. Seems in-universe consistent to me that a creation rebels at some point. And really .. maybe Vapnoodle should have, in his expertise, expected a bite now and then. Scientician (talk) 05:40, June 7, 2019 (UTC) I am now concerned on how the Swartzwalders will take this. They're Vapnoodle's creations too. Will Krosp have problems with them? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:24, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :Krosp is their "Master", their Commander. He still ranks them. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) This page feels as if its purpose is to rub clueless readers' noses in the fact that Krosp shouldn't have been able to bite Dim, rather than to teach the actual characters anything. I suppose this means that Krosp's ability to transcend his programming will be important again soon. (Is that what you're hinting, Argadi? Or do you have something more specific in mind?) ➤ :Krosp is a cat. Ever own one? Whatever else he is, he is still a cat. And he has been living independent of "Poppa" for a while now. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : No, I was hinting that the page was up early. And pointing back to the previous use of "unthinkable". Interesting that the two characters that were described with "unthinkable" are antagonists. Argadi (talk) 12:41, June 7, 2019 (UTC) But the characters do learn something, if they're paying attention, namely that Rakethorn is a spy like Wooster. Interesting that he's willing to be so open about it now. ➤ :Must we or the charaters "learn something" on every page? Do you actually like this comic? You find so much fault with it. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :: I love it! I spend way too much time reading and re-reading it. I don't think I'm always finding fault, but it's true that I want it to be perfect. And, GG generally is really information-dense. Even when there's a double-page spread with beautiful art, there's usually also Agatha saying "Let's go make some trouble" or someone who looks like Higgs falling into the Dyne. But this time I thought I heard the authors' voice speaking to the reader. Sorry if I offended you. Bkharvey (talk) 18:51, June 7, 2019 (UTC) "The guy was nuts." Does Krosp think Dim is dead? (I'm assuming we're not meant to take that entire speech balloon seriously; it's mainly a joke. But still, it could have said "The guy's nuts.") Bkharvey (talk) 07:30, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : i dont think "was" when refering to a person always mean dead. it can refer to a person at an event when that event has passed and that person is not near you right now. dim is no longer in that dimensional version of that room and the event of dim trying to pull agatha through the portal is over. -bikke :: Bikke, I took the liberty of changing the formatting of your post from "code" formatting to a normal indented reply. I hope you don't mind. Also, consider signing up for a wikia account (or, I suppose now I have to call it a "fandom" account). That was you won't have to manually sign your messages; instead, you can use four tildes (~~~~), which will automatically generate a signature for you when you make a post, like mine at the end of this message. Signing up for an account will also create a profile and talk page for you. The talk page provides a convenient way for other members, including the group admins, to communicate with you when necessary. (Which may be considered a reason not to sign up, I suppose.) -- William Ansley (talk) 17:12, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: P. S. Just in case anyone is wondering, I was able to display "~~~~" in a message by wrapping them in tags. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:12, June 7, 2019 (UTC) well he is a so i guess it is also in his genetics to turn on you -bikke : Again, I took the liberty of altering your message, changing the URL you posted to a "GG link" template. Thanks for posting that link! I have to admit I had forgotten about the reference to Krosp's breed. It's a good catch!-- William Ansley (talk) 17:12, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Minor note: The play on "instilling loyalty" (MBA-speak) vs. "Installing loyalty" (Spark-speak). --9thGeneral (talk) 20:56, June 7, 2019 (UTC)